


The Silent Angel: Another Story

by swagybear98



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe- Mafia, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff and Smut, He is Yoongi's psycho, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jin is a good doctor, Jungkook has a great parents, Jungkook isn't Soft, Kim Taehyung is Good at Feelings, Kim Taehyung is a psycho, M/M, Manipulation, Namjoon is a genius who works under Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Pretty Jimin and Yoongi, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Soft Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagybear98/pseuds/swagybear98
Summary: Jungkook needs a bearer and Jimin happens to be saves by him





	1. The Angel fell into The Devil's Den

**Author's Note:**

> So, i accidentally deleted the story when i am actually just planning to delete chapter 7 to do some remake since i found the original chapter back but life hates me LOL 
> 
> anyway, instead of drowning in myself misery. I am reposting every chapters again BUT, every of them will be remake so it won't be boring for you guys to reread everything again :D
> 
> The plot will stay the same and honestly i might make this story.... sad and maybe a little dark instead of fluffy like before hahaha. I think everyone deserve to cry once a while after all.

 

_A hand came in touch with his pale cheek, marking it with a red outline of it. The hand grabbed his face and squished it hard. He let out a whimper as he tried to hold in the pain._

 

_"Because of you he is dead!"_

 

_He screamed when a sharp piece of glass was pressed to his arm. She smiled and pushed it even deeper. He sobbed and begged her to stop, but she didn't. The woman just made the process more painful and more unforgettable._

 

_"Pain is beautiful isn't it, Jiminie?"_

 

 

Jimin jolted up from his sleep. He swallowed his saliva while breathing heavily. He looked around and saw an empty classroom. He got up from his seat and took his bag, walking out of the empty room and the already empty school.

 

He arrived at the bus stop and sat on the bench, sighing as he leaned his back on the glass and closed his eyes.

 

_Why weren't you the one who died instead of him?!_

 

Jimin opened his eyes as he heard the sound of bus stopping. He stepped onto the bus and the driver smiled warmly at him. Jimin smiled back and shortly bowed before he went to an empty seat behind two other guys next to the window.The young man stared outside the bus and sighed at the view. People appeared and disappeared as fast as they came into sight. Trees, shops and houses were the same; everything vanished and reappeared in a different form.

 

Jimin frowned as he looked away, and after some time, as it was darker, he looked once again, seeing his own reflection: soft brown eyes, flawless slight tone skin and dark brown hair. The remaining sunlight from outside made his skin look like an angel's. Some of the people in the bus were staring at him from the minute he had stepped onto it but he never took a notice of them because he is always trapped in his own world. But sadly, someone as beautiful as him never talked to anyone. He will just smiled warmly at everyone but never speak a word out.

 

Jimin focused again on the outside and saw that it was getting familiar--the next bus stop was his. He got up from his seat and walked out of the crowded bus.

 

Jimin walked past an orphanage. The children who saw him waved happily. They all knew Jimin because he always played with them, even though he never talked to them, not even once. They already knew that Jimin was a kind person. Jimin saw the children and smiled while waving his hand back at them.

 

"Jimin oppa! Play with us!" one of the girls shouted cheerfully. She came running toward Jimin, smiling brightly as she saw the tall male.

 

Jimin shook his head and made an X sign with his hands.

 

The girl pouted. "Why?" she asked.

 

Jimin took out his phone and type down something. He turned it around and smiled sadly at the children in front of him.

  
**I can't. I have to study for my test next week.**

 

The girl read it out loud for the others to understand and pouted again in disappointment. Jimin sighed and wrote something again. He turned the book around once more.

 

**I will play with you guys after my test is over okay?**

 

The girl smiled. "Pinky promise?" she asked with red cheeks and Jimin nodded his head. They both made a pinky promise and Jimin ruffled the little girl's hair fondly as he smiled at everyone and walked away, straight to his house.

 

 

A man entered a club with a gun in his hand. He walk passed the dance floors and went straight to the VIP room. He kick the door open catching all of the people attention in the room. The man pointed his gun at a dark brown hair guy who was sitting on a single leather couch, making all the girls surrounding the man scream in fear and went to hide behind the seated man.

  
" Do i know you? " The guy asked with a bored tone, looking as if he used with the things that is happening to him right now.

 

''You! You killed her!" The man shouted while pointing his gun accusingly at him.

 

The guy look at him with unfazed face and ask. "Who?" He looked like he was used to this. Having a gun being pointed at him. 

 

"Kwon Yuri, my fucking sister you bastard! "

 

"Ah, you mean that crazy girl who follow me around for past this two weeks? She tried to hurt my boyfriend by hitting him with a car, do you think i could just let her go like that? " he said with a very cold tone and his eyes turning darker. The man gulped at the dangerous glints in the guy eyes in front of him. " She is lucky that i only ask my men to ripped her guts out rather than cut all of her body part and feeds it to the hunting dogs. " he said, smiling sweetly after.

 

The man hands started to tremble as he pointed the weapon at the guy, full of hatred and fear. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and was just about to press the trigger when a bullet went through his head.

 

His body fell limply to the ground, making it dirty from the flowing blood from his head.

 

A guy with blackjack hair stepped into the VIP room with a gun in his hand. He was wearing a black silky shirt with two buttons unbuttoned, exposing his sharp collarbones, wrapped around his well built body and the leather pants around his legs, showing off his thick thighs, are looking nothing but sinful. He then pointed his gun to the red hair guy, who was still sitting in the chair and looking at him with wide eyes. The guy put both of his hands up with mocking smile playing on his lips.  

 

"You sure are troubling me over and over again, Kim Taehyung," The black hair said, putting his gun down slowly. His handsome face voided from any emotions like always.

 

Taehyung pouted. "Jungkookie! I'm your _hyung_ , you know!"

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and tossed his gun to the man next to him who clumsily caught it. He clicked his tongue. He should find better man the current ones around him. Most of them are useless at doing their job properly. The useful ones are only from Choi's squad but he only use them for special mission. Jungkook sighed and sat himself down on one of the couch in the room. ''If Yoongi finds out, you're dead meat," he said, looking down at the now dead body on the floor.

 

What a pitiful yet dumb guy. He wouldn't die if he didn't come here but at least Jungkook ended his misery. Now both of them death. No one will cry for them anymore since there won't be anyone to cry for them. Both of them had no one but themselves anyway.

 

Taehyung thrown his head back, laughing. His laughter sounded so chilly that everyone except for Jungkook shivered from it. "Oh _Jungkookie_." He rubbed his teary eye, chuckling. "Yoongi _won't_ care because he never care." he sighed, smiling and leaned against the chair. 

 

"Yoongi stopped caring when he _agreed_ to be mine."

 

 

Jimin walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He walked toward the bus stop with headphones covering his ears.

 

He was too busy listening to the music that he failed to notice the two men stalking behind him until a hand holding a cloth cupped his mouth and nose. Jimin struggled from the tight grip but soon he felt dizzy and went unconscious in the man's arms.

 

"Should we call and tell him?" One of the guys asked.

 

"I will call him. You bring this boy into the car first before anyone sees us," the older one commanded.

 

The guy carried Jimin's limp body into the van and the other guy took out his phone, pressing the calling on the phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

 

  
The thick scent of sweat combined with the blaring music coming from the speakers made Jimin cringe. His ears hurt and he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. He cracked an eye open and saw nothing other than darkness. The narrowed space was warm, humid and most likely dirty. Jimin could say he felt the same.

 

He groaned softly and tried to focus on something, anything, other than the horrid music, but it was impossible. The weird, sticky taste in his mouth didn't help him, either.

 

After a while, the loud music was shut off and the voices of a couple men were heard. Two different deep voices made their way to his ears and Jimin sighed. This was still better than the torture from before.

 

Minutes passed before Jimin's throbbing head finally rested, but a thought came up that caused Jimin to stress as much as before. _Where am I?_

 

Jimin felt movement under his back and hissed at the pain in his arms and legs. He quickly bit his tongue and tried to keep as quiet as possible.

 

The boy was determined to see where he was, so he slowly seated himself up, trying to make no sound other than his breathing, but even that was difficult for him. It was no help that the air felt like thick slime. It was hard to get some clean air into his all-too-needy lungs, and it was hard to move in the limited space as well. After some slow motions, Jimin finally saw that he was positioned in the back seat of a small car. He was alone in the back row but was tied with his hands together over his stomach and his legs in a weird angle. No wonder he was in so much pain.

 

"Hey, I think he woke up." Jimin heard the same man's voice from before say and he ducked himself back, but it was too late, they had already seen him.

 

"Stop the car over there. I'll look out for him." Another deep voice spoke and tears made their way up his eyes. Why was all this happening to him? Why does he need to be looked over? He had never done anything bad or wrong. He had tried so hard to be the perfect son. Why was this only happening to _him_?

 

The car stopped and the door was roughly opened and slammed shut, making Jimin tremble with the car. He saw a tall figure outside of the black colored car's window and the unknown figure opened the door quickly, cold air hitting Jimin's sweaty, hot skin before a weight made the car lean to one side before it was slammed shut once again.

 

"Hey, sweetheart, you awake?" The man asked with his deep voice and fake sweet voice. It's make Jimin wanted to throw up.

  
The man came closer, grabbing Jimin's chin aggressively and pressing his thumbs deep into the soft flesh before examining the boy's face: few cuts and half-lidded eyes, his brownish hair tousled and sticking wet to his forehead. The boy looked tired and he wasn't moving much expect for his trembling.

 

"He is still dazed from the chloroform," the man explained to his partner, who had started to drive again to their destination. The streets in the subdivision were empty, no other car was in sight in the so-called black trade market.

 

It was quiet in the car, now that the music stopped, and the one man had to focus on the road while the other focused on the beautiful, angel-like boy in the backseat. This man was bored and watched the fragile-looking boy shift in his place without a word, looking down at his lap where his hands were tied together. All these unfortunate happenings were making Jimin look more delicate and scared.

 

"Hey, beautiful, why don't we have a bit of fun before you get sold?" The kidnapper asked and Jimin gasped, looking up at the man whose face was now too close to his own. He furiously shook his head, but couldn't move away anymore, hands roaming down his abdomen, to his thighs and private parts.

 

 _No, don't touch me! Please stop!_ Jimin wanted to scream and yell but he couldn't say anything, his throat dry and his tongue unable to form any words. He felt his shirt get torn open and gross, dirty hands were suddenly all over his smooth and tone skin. He bit his lower lip and let the tears spill from his eyes, trying to keep calm and relax.

 

Jimin just laid there, body limp on the seats, hands tied together and back touching the seats of the car. His legs were spread apart as the man positioned himself between them, maybe wanting to rape him here and now with the other man in the front, driving this car to wherever, but Jimin couldn't stop himself.

 

He wouldn't let this happen to him just like this. He never complied in things like this, he always tried to save himself, but it seemed completely crazy and impossible in this narrowed car with two guys who could easily fight and beat him. Why should he try? He would just get hit and the pain of a hand slapping his body and face would be too familiar. It would remind him of his mother and he didn't wanted to think of her.

 

Without him noticing, the man had almost undressed himself. Jimin's eyes widened as he finally saw the nude, tan-skinned man and he wanted to cry out. The boy finally decide to move and kick, just to strike a weak point of the man above him.

 

A fight broke loose, with Jimin trying to defend himself and the angry man above him, who started yelling insults and tried to hit the angelic boy's face. He wanted to destroy the younger's beauty if he couldn't get anything out of it.

 

"Stop struggling so much!" The kidnapper hissed and watched Jimin crying and kicking around him with closed eyes. This boy was really annoying.

 

"Yah! If you move so much and loud, I can't focus. What the fuck are you doing anyway?" The kidnapper's companion, who was supposed to be driving, shouted. He turned his head around to see what was happening in the back, but that was a mistake. He didn't notice the truck that was coming around a curve, and the only warning was a loud horn.

 

Everything happened in slow motion after that. The two men in the petite car screamed loudly, but it wasn't any use. The nude boy in the back was long forgotten as the men tried to get out of their ride to hell, but it was all too late. With full force, the truck crashed into the smaller car, letting it spin in the air a few times and hit the hard ground with a deafening breaking sound.

 

Silence filled the road. Nobody came to help, trying to save the people still inside the completely crushed car. The truck never stopped and drove away into the city, with all its lights and society. Here and now, no human was awake, no human heard or saw the accident or would dare go outside at this late hour. The people ignored and went on sleeping, reading and selling products in the dark alleys, miles away from the incident.

 

Hours passed, or at least it felt like it. The boy moved his already pained body and groaned in silence as he felt even deeper pain in his legs and back. He tried to move but something was blocking his way. It was hot, making him burn his skin, and he smelled oil somewhere nearby. The scent was burning his nostrils to the point that it was sickening. Jimin just wanted to get out.

 

After some effort and silent cries in almost unbearable pain, Jimin managed to grab something. It cut his skin and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he recognized it as glass. It must be the window glass of the car, he thought by himself. So it was broken.

 

Jimin started pulling his body out of the place he was in, getting rid of the thing that had crushed his lower back. He started to feel his legs again, not minding them getting cut by the glass as he frantically searched for an escape.

 

A light showed him the way, and a few moments later he fell down to the hard ground. He cried silently, and it felt like hours until he thought he was empty of any salt water.

 

The boy breathed deeply, in and out, dirty sand and smoke filling lungs, making him cough and arch his back in pain.

 

Get away from here, get away. A new mantra was formed in Jimin's mind, and the boy did his best to stand up on his own wobbling legs. He felt warmth flow down onto them, and he knew he must have been bleeding a lot. His abdomen hurt and was cut, his back in immense pain as well, but somehow he managed to move a few steps away from the car, seeing fire break loose at the front of it that quickly creep its way into the interior.

 

He wobbled a bit more down the street, seeing a light come closer and hope making its way to his mind, but the light was quick. Jimin couldn't see what it was exactly, his head is still dizzy from the impact with the ground, but he was still able to notice the second light next to the first one.  
It all happened too fast.

 

Everything went black after that and the impact was harsh, making him lose his breath.

 

The gate was being automatically opened as the guard saw a familiar Lamborghini rush its way to the entrance of the mansion. The guard bowed at the driver of the car as it passed him. His master parked the car in front of the large home that he called his own.The driver hectically opened his door and slammed it shut right after, rushing over to the other side. The guard frowned as he watched his master opened the passenger seat and carried out a limp body.

 

The man lifted the boy up bridal style and walked into the house with steady steps to not wake the boy, who looked too pale for his own good, up. He walked straight into his room, which was on the second floor, and kicked his door open, ignoring his servants at first. Jungkook put the boy on his king-sized bed and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He watched the boy's chest move up and down in low breaths and sighed at the sight of life in the young boy's body. It was at least a sign.

 

He took out his phone and called someone.

 

  
Jimin groaned loudly and his eyes fluttered open at the loud voice he had heard in his sleep. Why was it so loud in heaven?

 

He tried to move, shift his weight upwards, but it was impossible. Not seeing anything but bright light, he tried to turn his head away, but a gentle hand stopped his movement completely. Jimin froze. The hand started traveling its way to his chin, and Jimin couldn't do much else other than shiver and whine at the touch because it was painful and too familiar, making him want to scream.

 

Fingers brushed his wet and sticky hair out of his face and Jimin could make out the figure who was seated beside him on a soft bed and after some time, Jimin could figure out what the man looked like. He had delicate white skin and gentle brown eyes that observed his every move.

 

Jimin licked his dry lips and pushed himself up with new found strength with one hand holding his head, as he was feeling really dizzy and weak. Jimin hissed at the pain in both his hand and head. Actually, his whole body was burning and he wanted to lay down once again. He wanted to sleep, close his eyes, and go back to dreamland. His angel wouldn't fly away from him, would it?

 

He turned his head a bit and saw a handsome face of his angel. The angel smiled at him, supporting Jimin with his own body. The angel caressed Jimin's arms, trying to calmed him down as much as possible. Jimin stared at him with hazy eyes , wanting answers, wanting to know if he was in heaven and wouldn't have to suffer anymore, but he still couldn't form a single word. Why was he even here?

 

" The doctor will arrive soon, please bear with the pain for few more minutes." The angel said all of the sudden, and Jimin flinched away from his touch, falling on his back and the soft mattress.

 

Doctor? Why did he need a doctor in heaven? He would feel better soon, wouldn't he? Did angels have doctors? Jimin wanted to say something but a scene started playing like a movie in his mind, making him cry out silently and curl into a ball of bones and flesh.

 

Jimin's breathing became heavy and The man took notice of this rather quickly. He started to worry over the curled mess on his bed and tried to touch him as gently as possible. Jimin gripped his head while tears started flowing from his eyes. Why was he even here? Why was he having these bad memories in heaven as well? Why couldn't he let go? Couldn't someone save him from the pain and memories? Couldn't someone just make him forget?

 

A scream came out of Jimin's mouth. He then felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Jimin struggled to get out of the tight grip, and his body was shaking badly. Jungkook, who didn't know how to react, embraced the crying boy and started to say comforting words into his ear to calm him down, to get some sort of positive reaction.

 

_"Shush...you will be alright. I'm here with you. Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

 

Jimin, who heard those warm words, instantly stopped shaking. His hands went to the edge of the man's shirt and gripped tightly on the fabric. He buried his face in his chest and cried out a bit with sobs escaping his mouth.

 

After a few minutes passed, The man couldn't hear any sobbing sounds anymore, only soft breaths. He knew this boy had probably fallen asleep again, which was good. He was still wounded really badly, and the doctor must be coming any second. It was a good thing that the boy, who he didn't even knew the name of, was asleep.

 

He laid the boy on the bed and pulled the covers up and a loud knocking sound was heard from door.

 

"Come on in," he called and watched a familiar light brown hair man rush in, bowing his head and apologizing for being late. The doctor made his way over to the sleeping boy on bed and checked on him, whispering and pulling out his instruments to close wounds and clean cuts.

 

The man didn't look back at all when he left the room. 

 

 

"Jungkook, the boy, how did you find him?" 

 

The man, Jungkook, put the cup of coffee down on his working desk. He looked at the doctor. "Hit him on my way home." The doctor jaws dropped. "But, most of his injuries are not by me. He was in a car accident before i hit him and he looked like he was trying to escape too. Both of his hands was tied up together when i saw him and so was his mouth." he fully explained before the doctor can attack him with words.

 

"Seokjin hyung, tell Namjoon to search about Park Jimin." Seokjin blinked, confused. Jungkook pushed something that look like nametag toward him. "It's the _boy's_ name." Seokjin mouth parted into an O shape before nodding. He took the tag and looked at Jungkook with questioning face but he didn't dare to ask why. It's not like Seokjin is afraid of Jungkook, No.

 

Seokjin is terrified of him. 

 

And Jungkook like to playing mind games. Seokjin had been through it once and he didn't want to go through it again. It was a _pure hell_.

 

Jungkook leaned against the seat. "I _want_ it by tomorrow morning." he said.

 

"It will be on your office's desk by tomorrow morning." he bowed his head and walked out from the study room in silence. 

 

 


	2. In The Devil's Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors in here. Too tired and lazy to do another recheck. 
> 
> Do leave comment for some emotional support because i got so many thrown at me this week.

A week.

 

It’s has been a week and the boy was still asleep. The blonde hair male knows it’s probably because of the wound on boy’s head. It must have hit the road pretty hard that it gave a strong impact to his brain. The young doctor gently placed the boy’s wrist back down to the bed as he finished checking his pulse. His pulse is now normal and not weak like the first time he felt them.

 

He gently pushed the boy’s white sleeves up until it passed the elbow, exposing the scars on the boy’s skin. Seokjin was not blind if he didn’t notice the other scars on his hands and other parts of his body that weren’t caused by the accident. The scars looked old and it looked like it was made by a sharp object. Looking at the unconscious body in front of him. The boy was very pretty and very cute too, Seokjin admits that.

 

Even though this was not the first time he saw Jungkook with pretty and beautiful people around him but he never showed any interest in them. He would just played with them for few days or maybe weeks before throwing them away as if they were nothing to him. A knocking sound startled him and caused him to snap out from his thoughts. Seokjin turned around only to face the name he mentioned in his mind few minutes ago.

 

“How is he?” Jungkook’s voice filled the once quiet room as his eyes landed on the sleeping figure on his bed.

 

Seokjin took a glance at the sleeping male before looking at Jungkook. “His condition is getting better. His wounds are healing nicely so he might wake up anytime soon.” He said and Jungkook only nodded his head in response.

 

Jungkook turned to look at him with his usual poker face. “Seokjin hyung.”

 

Seokjin blinked as he got rid of the shock he had earlier. “Yes? “

 

“Tell Namjoon hyung to come over later, I need to discuss something with him.“

 

 

“How are you feeling? “

 

“….”

 

“Do you feel pain anywhere?”

 

“….”

Seokjin sighed silently as he watched the boy in front of him. He has been asking the same questions to the boy for almost 5 minutes already, but the boy seemed like he is refusing to speak out a word and it’s kind of making Seokjin worried.

 

The blonde hair man mentally groaned in his head, how he is going to help the boy if he won’t even utter a word!?

 

Jimin bit his lower lips as he noticed the expression on the doctor’s face. He wanted to tell him that he is feeling okay, that only both of his legs, right arm and head were still hurting. But he can’t. Looking around the unfamiliar room, Jimin spotted a phone on the bed nightstand. He hesitantly reached out for the phone and slide the screen open. Jimin was surprised that the phone (that look like it costs more than his salary from his part time job) didn’t even had a security code. He then clicked on the messaging app and quickly began typing something.

 

Seokjin didn’t do anything but watched the boy as he reached his hand out to take his iPhone (that he placed there when he was checking on Jimin earlier) from the nightstand beside the bed. He watched the boy as he began typing something on it, before handing the phone to him.

 

**I can’t speak, I’m sorry. I am feeling okay now. Only both of my hands, right arm and head are hurting.**

 

Seokjin could only stared at the words displayed on the phone as he is too speechless to say anything. The boy was mute. He was fucking mute and Seokjin felt guilty for getting slightly annoyed earlier because the boy wouldn’t speak to him. He snapped out from his thought as he felt light tug from his coat. He looked at the boy who was now looking at him with slight frown on his flawless face.

 

The boy mouthed something to him and Seokjin carefully watched his lips movement. The boy was asking if the doctor was okay and he just nodded before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“I’m okay, I was just lost in my thought for seconds.” He answered. “Hey, I’m going to ask you few questions and can you write all the answers down using my phone? “

 

Jimin blinked his eyes as he heard the doctor’s request and slowly nodded. The doctor handed him his phone once again before he began to ask questions.

 

“Alright, first question. What is your name? “

 

**Jimin, my name is Park Jimin.**

 

“How old are you? “

 

**I’m 18 years old**

 

“Do you remember what happened to you before you were taken here?

 

Jimin froze. All of a sudden, the memory of him almost being raped inside a van, suddenly crashed into his mind. Both of his hand started to shake as tears began rolling down from his eyes. Jimin didn’t even realize that he was crying until he felts a soft hand touching his right cheek, brushing off all the fallen tears away. He felt so dirty thinking back the touch from the man from before.

 

“Shhhh, It’s okay Jimin-ssi, you are safe now. No one is going to hurt you anymore.” Seokjin said softly as he pulled the boy into his embrace.

 

Jimin couldn’t hold back his self anymore and cried. Sadness and pain just rushed through his body like a big wave. It's like all of the thing he had been feeling before just crashed him today. He cried and cried until he fell asleep in the blonde male’s embrace.

 

Seokjin sighed as he lay the boy back down on the bed and pulled the blanket to cover him up. He carefully took his phone back from the boy’s hand, tapping the screen few times before putting against his ear. It’s only took two times for the phone to ring before it was picked up by someone.

 

_“Hello? “_

 

 

Namjoon look at the terrified man in front of him with a blank face. The man clearly feared the young man who was standing in front of him. Who would be crazy enough to not fear Kim Namjoon? Only the dumb and the crazy ones dared to fight against him.

 

“M-Mr. Kim, I already signed t-the paper. Y-You only need his signature now.” He stammered his word out.

 

Namjoon didn’t say anything and only hummed as a reply. He took the documents away from the table, opened it to read the contents before closing it again.

 

“You can check your bank account later. My boss probably already transferred the money into your account.” Namjoon casually said as he looked at the man for one last time before walking out from the office. “And don’t forget. If you open your mouth, don’t ever dream of seeing this world ever again.” He smirked then closed the door shut.

 

 

When Jimin woke up, he wasn’t expecting to see someone sitting beside the bed with a book on his hand. The boy didn’t make any movement at all as he continued to stare at the stranger that somehow oddly familiar too and feel his whole face heat up in embarrassment when he noticed that the stranger was now also looking at him too.

 

Jimin shifted his gaze down to look at the bed sheets instead as he tried to hide his red face away from the other. His body jolted slightly when he felt a warm hand against his head. Jimin timidly looked up at the stranger with unreadable face. He was handsome and his jawline looked like it can cut someone. Jimin noted. Suddenly he felt self-conscious about himself. He met two handsome men today and he wondered if the staff working in this man's house are all good looking as well too.

 

“Jin hyung told me about your condition earlier. He said that you need lot of rest and to always take your medicine on time. I already informed these things to the maids, so they will make sure you will always eat and take medicines on time.”

 

Jimin just nodded as he unconsciously closed his eyes to relax against the stranger’s gentle touch, not really paying attention to what the stranger was telling him. A part of him felt warm while his other part felt slightly bitter because, when was the last time that he was given this kind of affection? He never once knew how it felt like to be cared by someone else after he escaped the hell he was in years ago

 

“Hey, are you even listening to me?”

 

Jungkook watched the boy’s eyes grew widely as he was snapped out in surprised. He watched the boy’s cheeks turned into a bright color of red as he was probably feeling embarrassed. The boy lifted his head up as he mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and Jungkook only chuckled in response and froze. He never showed this kind of emotion in front of people before, especially in front of strangers. So why he was smiling and chuckling around this boy? What the fuck is wrong with you? He frowned, poking his tongue from inside his cheek.

 

He shook his head then looked at Jimin who was staring at him with this worried look on. Jungkook mentally groaned at himself for suddenly got all quiet just now. He doesn't know why but a small smile just appeared on his lips when he talked again. “I'm okay, just thinking of something just now and I’m just telling you about your medicine time. The maids or the butlers will be the ones who will make sure you take them on time.” He said as he continued to run his fingers through the boy’s soft brown locks. “Your name is Jimin right?” He suddenly asked.

 

Jimin nodded slowly. How this man did knew his name? Ah! Seokjin-ssi probably told him his name since it obvious that the doctor is working under Jungkook and of course he will need to inform about his condition to Jungkook since Jimin is under his care right now.

 

Jimin blinked when he felt Jungkook placed his hand on top of his small one and he looked at the man. “Well Jimin, my name is Jeon Jungkook and you can call me Jungkook.” Jungkook said while smiling at him and this time his smile is different.

 

Jimin felt his cheeks flushed in red again but this time it is not because he was embarrassed. He wasn't expecting this man to own a very nice smile. His expression is softer than before, his lips even stretched further now and he was looking at Jimin with this eyes that have this tenderness layered in it that he can't describe fully. Jimin doesn't know why but he decided that Jungkook has the nicest smile among the people he knows.

 

 

Jimin woke up due to the bright light emitted by the morning sun. He rubbed one of his eyes and yawned a little, stretched his body as he noticed how stiff he actually was. His whole body was tense. Did he fall asleep last night? Jimin frowned and sighed. He hoped that Jungkook didn’t feel offended by him falling asleep while he was still talking to him last night.                             

 

A sudden knock made Jimin turned his head towards the door in surprise. He saw the door being opened by a beautiful young maid. She looked like she was still either in her early or late 20s. Then another pretty maid entered the room with a food tray in her hand. Jimin was right, this place is full with good looking people.

 

Something was churning inside of his stomach because of the thought but he quickly shook his head to get rid of it.The maid closed the door as she went out and the one that just entered smiled at him as she walked towards him. She put down a tray of breakfast that she was holding on the small table beside the bed and bowed her head lightly.

 

"Good morning young master, how you are feeling right now?" she asked politely.

 

Jimin looked around the room, trying to find something that he could use to write, but he couldn't find anything. So, he decided to smile and put one of his thumbs up to show her that everything was alright. She seemed to understand his condition because there's no changing expression on her face. She didn't even look like she was judging him for not talking.

 

The maid smiled and sat beside the young boy on the mattress, causing him to blink in confusion because why is she sitting on the bed suddenly? Jimin got all flustered when she suddenly put the bowl of porridge in her lap and lift the spoon up to his mouth as she wanted to feed Jimin.

 

At first, Jimin refused to be fed by her because he felt embarrassed and his hand might be hurting but it doesn't mean he can't hold anything! The maid was frowning in disapproval when he shook his head in refusal and she kept on insisting that he should stay still let her to feed him until everything was finish. She was starting to give Jimin this motherly vibe and it just made Jimin inside felt slightly warm by it.

 

In the end, Jimin gave up and let her do what she pleased because she suddenly started to use this puppy eyes against him. He could hardly fight it because Park Jimin is soft and weak for cute stuffs okay? and he also didn't want her to feel upset.

 

Jimin swallowed the last spoon of porridge and blushed when he suddenly let out a burp. The female maid giggled at the blushing boy. She put the empty bowl away and took the medications on the tray and held a cup of water in her delicate hands. Jimin took the medication and forcefully swallowed the bitter medicine. He quickly took the water and drank it all at once, as he wanted the bitter taste to immediately disappear from his tongue.

 

The maid saw his reaction and smiled at the cute action of the younger boy. She stood up, ruffling his already messy hair fondly and lifted the tray away from the table, and with a short bow directed at Jimin, she started to walk towards the door but she can, Jimin grabbed her wrist with his hand. She looked at him with puzzle face and Jimin pointed at her while mouthing 'name' and she quickly understood him.

 

"My name is Haeyeon, Ahn Haeyon but you can call me Hani for short." She chirped. "I'll be going now. I hope you will have a good rest." She said as walked to the door again and opened the door then disappeared in the corridor

 

Jimin sighed again and leaned himself against the bed frame, slowly starting to feel drowsy as the medicine starting to kick in. He then moved himself to lie on his back, blinking his eyes for couple of times before completely falling into another deep slumber.

 

It was around noon when Jimin was awaken by the sound of people whispering around him. Blinking his eyes for a couple of time to get rid of the blurriness in his vision. Jimin saw a familiar blond haired man standing near the bed he was lying on.

 

“Oh, you are awake now, Jimin-ssi?” Seokjin soft voice rang through the room and Jimin nodded his head slowly in response.

 

“I’m just finished checking your condition. It looks like your wounds and legs are healing pretty nicely, but I advise you not to move around too much because we don’t want to put a strain on your left leg.” He said while smiling softly at Jimin.

 

Jimin nodded in understanding and mouthed ‘okay’ at the older male, who was fighting the urge to pinch the boy’s cheeks as the younger flashed him a cute shy smile.

 

 “Ah right! I got something for you Jimini-ssi.”

 

Jimin blinked and watched Seokjin taking something out from his bag and Jimin’s eyes widen when he saw a sketching book and a small marker in the elder’s hands.

 

“I bought this for you thinking that you might need it since none of these people in this house understand sign language.” Seokjin chuckled and handed the sketching book and marker to the boy.

 

Jimin felt something warm swirled inside of him because of the elder’s thoughtful act. He gave the doctor a grateful smile before mouthing ‘thank you’. He whined when Seokjin suddenly ruffled his hair causing it to get messy. He pouted and Seokjin laughed.

 

“I’m sorry Jimin-ssi, but you are just too damn cute. “

 

Jimin blushed again and hit Seokjin’s arm, frowning as he flipped the sketch book open and wrote something before showing to him.

 

**Nooo, I’m not cute! > <**

 

Seokjin chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair again, earning a glare this time which didn’t scared the blonde-haired male even a bit. Because it’s only made the younger looked even cuter instead. He then looked at the watch, then back at Jimin, “I got to go now, I have an appointment in 40 more minutes at my clinic.”

 

Jimin couldn’t help but to feel upset that the older is leaving already. He watched as Seokjin gathered all his things and put it in his bag before turning to look at him with a soft smile. “See you next time Jimin-ssi.” He said and waved his hand a little before walking out from the room and Jimin was hit by waves of loneliness.

 

He ignored it because it’s not like it the first time he feel this way.

 

Namjoon looked at the documents in front of him then at a young man who’s standing beside the big glass window, staring at people walking on the road. “Are you serious, Jungkook-ah? You are really going to—”

 

“Yes. I am, Namjoon-hyung. He is going to be part of Jeon from now on.” Jungkook said without turning to look at the elder man at all. But Namjoon could sense the younger’s seriousness lingering in his tone.

 

Namjoon sighed and nodded. “Alright, I will collect all his personal data then work on few things that should be change. But…don’t you think he deserves to know about this?”

 

Jungkook shook his head slowly then speak. “I will tell him when the right time comes.”

 

Namjoon let the elevator door behind him shut. He was about to walk away from where he was standing but a familiar figure standing at the corner of the hallway caused him to stop his movements. The figure began to take a slow approach to him and Namjoon watched as a red hair male stood in front of him.

 

“He is really serious about this huh? “

 

Namjoon sighed. “Yes, Jungkook will take the boy under the Jeon’s wing and we will have a new addition into our family soon.”

 

The red-haired male smiled, sparks of curiosity dancing around his brown orbs “Interesting, I can’t wait to meet the boy soon.” He said.

 

Namjoon looked at him with stern and warning look, “Taehyung, your cousin won’t like it if—”

 

Taehyung let out a loud laugh and shakes his head. “Oh hyung, I won’t touch him. Don’t worry.” He grinned. It was almost sincere but this is Kim Taehyung we are talking about here.

 

Namjoon is not a fool; he was the brain of their family for reason.

 

He knows what Taehyung’s real attention is. Kim Taehyung only showed that kind of face when he have something mischievous in his mind and his mischievous is not the normal kind one. It's the crazy one. And he’s pretty sure Jungkook is not going to be happy if he hear anything about Jimin getting hurt because of Taehyung's fuck up thinking.


	3. The Devil Can Feel Too.

He watched the way the pale marked body beneath him twisted every time he hit that particular spot hard and a long and loud pleasurable moan leave from the swollen red lips again. He growled and lifted the thin legs up to his shoulders, thrusting even deeper and harder, wanting to wreck the male under him completely.

 

Sweat was covering every part of the pale skin on the body. His hands was clawing the back of the slight tanned skin, leaving long bright red marks on it as the red hair boy on top of him won’t stop abusing his prostate, sending him to heaven every time. He let out a breathless moan as he felt the other long slender fingers wrapped around his neglect hard cock, stroking it in a fast pace.

 

 The red hair boy smirked as he watched tears start to leave the male’s eyes, moaning even louder than before. He knew the male were very close to come and he couldn’t help but to tease the male by pressing his thumb against the tip to prevent the male from getting his nth orgasm tonight.

 

A pathetic sob came out from his mouth as the tears of frustration started to pool around his eyes. “N-No Tae l-let me come! “ he sobbed out. Taehyung just gavehim a teasing grin and hits his prostate hard causing him to moan loudly. “ P-Please! J-Just let me come! I-I’ll do anything so p-please..! “ he begged.

 

Taehyung chuckled lowly at the sight of how desperate his boyfriend is. He put the older legs away from his shoulders and changed their position into a sitting one. He caressed one of the older thighs as he wiped the other tear away with his other hand, smiling sweetly when the male leaned into his touch. “ Anything? You will do anything for me baby? “ Taehyung smirked as the older nodded his head quickly, “ Then I want you to stop working with  _him_ Yoongi. You know that I  _don’t_  like him. “ he hissed.

 

Yoongi froze, looking at his boyfriend with wide horrified eyes. “ Y-You know….? “ he gulped. _How did Taehyung manage to find out_? He thought he hide all the evidence from his boyfriend so he wouldn’t know that Yoongi has been working with one of the person he dislikes in his circle. “ B-But Tae,,, I-I  _can’t_ , I need him to finish my work— “Yoongi whimpered in pain when he felt Taehyung’s blunt fingernails sunk into his pale skin.

 

Taehyung glared at his boyfriend, dragging his fingernails against the older soft waist in warning. “ I’m not taking no as answer Yoongi. Either you stop working with B-free or I will send you back there for being disobedient “ he said in a cold voice. B-free, Oh how he wish to kill that man. The man who fucking stupid enough to challenge him and tried to steal Yoongi away from him. Even though a year already passed. Taehyung still fucking hate him to the core.

 

Yoongi could feel blood draining out from his face as shocked overtook his body. No, he doesn’t want to be locked up again after finally gaining his freedom after three years. He doesn’t want to go back  _there._ “  _Fine_. I will stop working with him. “ He gritted out and Taehyung smiled at him.  _God, sometime Yoongi really wanted to punch his boyfriend gorgeous face._

Taehyung pecked Yoongi’s lips and lifted the other up until the tip of his cock almost out from his hole. “ Good boy. I will ask someone else to replace that scum. “ he cooed before slamming his boyfriend body back down,  satisfied when he heard Yoongi screaming his name out loudly.  _“ Mine “_ he hissed into the other ear and Yoongi shuddered at the trace of possessiveness in the younger's dark tone.

 

Sometime, Yoongi wonder why did he end up falling for one of the deadliest member in the Jeon’s family.

 

 

 

Taehyung put his clothes on after he finished drying himself up. He turned to look at the sleeping figure on the king bed size and approached the bed. He bend down to place soft kiss on Yoongi’s forehead as he pushed the other bangs away. As he turned to leave the room, pale slender fingers suddenly wrapped around his wrist.

 

“ Tae, I’m sorry for lying to you. “

 

“ It’s fine but please don’t do it anymore. “

 

Yoongi lets out a quiet sigh and nodded his head. “ Okay..” he said softly.  He then felt the other break off from his hold and intertwined their fingers together. Yoongi's pale one contrasted agaisnt Taehyung's slightly tanned one. He looked up and blushed when he saw the loving expression on his boyfriend face. Dammit, why do Yoongi always feel weak when he see this kind of expression on Taehyung's face?

 

“ I love you. “ Taehyung smiled when he noticed that Yoongi blushed even more. He pecked Yoongi’s soft lips. “ I will probably come back late today so i am not sure if we can visit your mother and if i really do come home late, please eat your dinner hm? I don't like how skinny have you gotten lately. “ he left a soft kiss on the older hand before placing it back down on the bed.

 

“O-Okay “ Yoongi stuttered, blushing madly. “ Be safe…” he mumbled out softly and Taehyung nodded his head. He gave Yoongi another kiss on the lips before leaving the older to continue his sleep in the bedroom. As Taehyung left, Yoongi opened his eyes back and he sighed.

 

“ He is going to kill him this time right? “ he asked to certain no one in the room and a humorless chuckle left his mouth. “  _Of course_  he will“.

 

Taehyug always _hate_ it when someone touched what is his.

 

 

Taehyung happily walked out from the shop while swinging his car keys using his index finger. He entered the expensive black car and started the engine before driving off. He tapped his fingers against the wheel then glanced at the mirror, smirking when he saw smokes starting to leave the building before it exploded.

 

_No one gets away after touching what his for the second time._

 

 

  

 

The florist tried hard not to stare at the male in front of her but she found it  _very hard_  to do so because he is  _too attractive_  to not to be look at. The male have a flaming red hair which suit him very well, a pair of pink plump lips that look very kissable and deep brown eyes that look so alluring and soft but you can still see a layer of coldness behind it.

 

“Can you tell me what flower that’s suitable to bring for someone who’s recovering in a hospital?” The sound of the male’s deep voice instantly snaps her out from her thoughts. She was flustered by the sudden question as she wasn’t expecting a voice like that to come out from the male’s mouth but she managed to collect herself before answering. “Gerbera daisy will be my recommendation sir. It means ‘get well soon’ or ‘wish you a speedy recovery’.”

 

The red-haired male hummed and gave her a boyish smile  ~~(that almost caused her to blush~~ ). “I want a dozen of those then.”

 

“Tae.”

 

Both of them turned their heads around toward where the voice came from and only to face with a black-haired male who owned a very pale skin with a cat looking eyes who’s looking at them with annoyed expression on his pretty face. His pink lips pressing thinly against each other. The male opened his mouth to speak, “What’s taking you  _so long_? The visiting time will be over in one more hour.” He frowned.

 

The florist eyes widened in surprise when the slight coldness in the red-haired man’s eyes instantly melts  and replaced by very warm ones. The boyish smile on his lips earlier turned into a fond looking one now. “I’m sorry baby, I don’t know what perfect flowers to choose.” He said as he pulls the pretty male closer to his side, having an arm wrapping possessively around the pretty male slim waist.

 

“So, you still haven’t chosen a flower?” The black-haired male frowned even more and the red-haired male shook his head, chuckling. “I already asked help from the florist. She said gerbera daisy is suitable as it means ‘get well soon’ and ‘wish you a speedy recovery’” He explained.

 

The pretty male then looked at the florist with sharp cold eyes, causing her to flinch invisibly under the cold stare of his. “What are you waiting for? Get the flowers ready for us now.” His voice may have sounded calm but the sharpness from his eyes were saying otherwise though. She nodded her head fast and quickly gone to get the banquet ready for them.

 

Taehyung looked at his boyfriend with a raising eyebrow and amusement scattering over his handsome face. “What was that for?” He asks and Yoongi only responds back with a glare and Taehyung burst out a deep laughter but not too loud as they were not exactly alone right now.

 

“I never know you are this  _possessive._  “

 

“Oh, like you're any better. “

 

 

The sound of beeping coming from the life machine was filling up Yoongi’s hearing and the quiet hospital room. He watched the woman’s chest heaving up and down in a steady motion. He can feel the weak pulse from her hand as he were holding one of them tightly with the both of his. He leaned against the cold hair and a broken smile displayed on his pretty face. Soon tears were falling down on his porcelain cheeks.

 

Taehyung pressed his lips thinly, remained to be quiet from the outside of the room. It always like this. Him, watching Yoongi breaking down and crying while holding onto his mother’s hand. Him, hearing Yoongi constantly blaming himself for his mother’s misfortune. And him, watching Yoongi shattered into millions of pieces every time they visit his mother.

 

This was the only part of Yoongi that Taehyung couldn’t fix or heal completely. The most vulnerable part of Yoongi that only he could witness. It’s been four years since he took the pretty male into his care and three years since Min Yoongi becoming his, completely. He fixed every part of the pretty male. Even the tiniest one, but this is the only part that Taehyung couldn’t fix.

 

The gaping hole in Yoongi chest that existed on the day he watched his mother almost bleeding out to the death right in front of him.

 

 

 

They are walking at the hospital corridor, heading toward the elevator to go back down at the first floor. Taehyung stops walking when he felt a small tug on his shirt. He turns his head slightly and ses Yoongi staring down at his own feet. “Baby?” He calls out in a worried tone. He watches how Yoongi’s shoulders shook as the pretty male took deep breaths before looking up again. His eyes soon locks with Yoongi’s slightly and teary. His gaze softens and gently takes a hold of the pretty male’s smaller and paler hand in his.

 

He watches how Yoongi’s mouth opens but closing back and how his trembling pink lips presses against each other. Taehyung knows what his boyfriend is going to say so he didn’t say anything and just pulls the pretty male into his embraced. Yoongi instantly grips the back of Taehyung’s shirt as his frame starts shaking in the other’s hold.

 

“No baby, it’s not your fault. It never was your fault.”

 

 

 

It has been a month since the first time Jimin step his feet in the mansion. 

 

In his month living here, Jimin learned lot of things about people here and about Jungkook too. Everyone here were very friendly and nice to him, especially the maids who always accompany Jimin whenever he felt lonely (Jungkook ordered everyone to always make sure that Jimin was not alone but Jimin doesn’t need to know that though). All the workers here were smittens by the rosy lips boy because of his cheerful personality and kindness.

 

Jimin often walk around the mansion these days as his legs are completely healed now. His favorite places were the mansion’s library and garden. He felt peaceful there and it always make him felt calm too. Jungkook noticed that Jimin likes to read book a lot, since he often found the boy falling asleep in the library with books surrounding him or him sitting on the bed with a mountain of books beside him.

 

_I’m all healed now… It means I must leave this place, right?_

Jimin gloomy thought as he leaned against the bedpost, stared down at his small hands that were lying on his lap. He can walk around without limping or feeling any pain anymore. All the bruises on his back and injuries on his hands were completely gone now. Jimin can look at his body without grimacing at the injuries on his body anymore.

 

_He can’t see Jungkook anymore then?_

The sudden thought caused Jimin to freeze.

 

_He can’t see Jungkook’s smile._

_He can’t feel the other’s hand caressing his hair or Jungkook’s soft humming every time he can’t fall sleep._

 

Jimin didn’t realize that tears were falling out from his eyes one by one until the maid enters the room with his lunch. She immediately freaked out when she saw the beautiful boy crying and curling himself on the bed. When she asked him what’s wrong, Jimin only answers her with painful sob and it was enough for her to freak out even more.

 

“Call Dr.Jin now!” She shouted as she ran out of the room.

 

Jimin didn’t hear her shouting at the other maids as the pain he felt in his chest right now was too overwhelming. His body soon starting to shake as his breathing becoming more uneven, making it hard for him to breathe. He heard the door being slam open and he then felt warm hands on his face. He is having a panic attack. He knew it but Jimin couldn’t calm down like how Jin was trying to coax him to. His vision faded and he ended up with him passing out in the doctor’s hold instead.

 

There were too many emotions running through his mind _. Furious, worried, scared and_   _everything_. He was having a meeting with the boards when his secretary informed him that Jimin was taken to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital, he met with Seokjin who was standing outside of Jimin’s room with worried expression on his face.

 

_“It was panic attack. Looks like he had a serious one because he can’t calm down when I tried to make him to. Something must have triggered it but he’s okay now so you don’t have to worry too much about it.”_

That’s what Seokjin told him, but Jungkook couldn’t help but to feel worried. He couldn’t help but to feel something he had forbidden himself to feel.  _His_ Jimin was lying unconscious on the bed with IV attached to his arm. He looked so pale and fragile. Jungkook just wanted to use all of his power so he can  _protect_ Jimin from any harm in this world.

 

Jungkook was too busy with his dilemma that he didn’t notice the brown-haired boy was already awake. He was looking at Jungkook with dazed expression before he raised his hand up to tug the other’s sleeve. With that small action, Jungkook finally snapped out from his thought and looked at the boy who was looking at him with worried face.

 

‘You okay?’ Jimin mouthed at him and Jungkook felt like his chest will burst because Jimin wasn’t supposed to ask him that when he was the one who’s on the bed with IV in his arm. “I’m the one who should ask you that you know.” Jungkook said as he sat down beside Jimin with the other’s smaller hand in his big one.

 

Jimin pursed his lips together and gave Jungkook’s hand a small squeeze. ‘I’m sorry.’ He mouthed again. He was an idiot _. Seriously, fainting because of panic attack? You’re so pathetic Park Jimin. Jungkook was a busy man and you just had to have a fucking panic attack._

 

Jungkook frowned because Jimin shouldn’t apologize because he did nothing wrong. Sighing, Jungkook brought his hand to caress the other’s soft cheek with his fingers. “It’s not your fault Jimin. You don’t need to apologize to me.” He then brought his fingers to brush against Jimin’s puffy eyes. “You cried and it lead you to have a panic attack.” He said softly, “May I know why? “

 

Jimin averted his eyes down as he bit his lips. He felt Jungkook lifting his chin up and Jimin melt when his eyes met with the other’s warm one. ‘You’ he mouthed.  _I’m scared of losing you_ was left unsaid.

 

Jungkook blinked his eyes, confused. “Did I do something wrong, Jimin? Is that why you had a panic attack? “He asks and Jimin quickly shakes his head. The brown-hair boy bite his bottom lip, feeling frustrated.  _I want to talk. I want to tell you why but my voice won’t just come out._

Jimin whimpered and it alarmed Jungkook. “Jimin, are you okay? Do you want me to call Seokjin to come here?” he asked, worry evident in his tone. Jimin shook his head again and tightened his hold onto Jungkook’s hand. He opened his mouth then closed it back before opening it again after few seconds.

 

Then Jungkook heard it.

 

A hoarse voice coming out from the brown hair boy’s mouth.

 

_“D-Don’t want t-to lose y-you.”_

 

_“What?”_

_Jungkook looked down at Jimin in shocked. Did Jimin really spoke to him? Was that soft yet cracked voice he heard came from Jimin’s lips? Jungkook noticed that the grip on his hand tightened even more than before. He watched Jimin opening his lips to say something again and Jungkook felt unfamiliar aches in his chest as he saw tears started to come out from the other’s eyes._

_“W-Want to s-stay with y-you… J-Jungkook.”_

“Jungkook “

 

 

_He leaned down and press his lips against Jimin’s rosy one—_

 

“Jungkook! “

 

Jungkook snapped out from his mind and turned his head around to see Namjoon standing in front of him with files in his hand and one of his eyebrows raised up. “You okay there, boss? I have been calling your name three time.” he frowned.

 

Jungkook shook his head and waved his hand in dismiss. “I’m just thinking about something. Are those files done?”  He asked and Namjoon nodded his head while still having the same concerned expression on. “Yes. All of it done. Park Jimin’s existence completely erased." he continued.

 

“Only Jeon Jimin exist now.”

* * *

 


	4. The Devil's Secrets

Today was the last day that he will be staying at the hospital, after three days of being held there. To be honest, Jimin can already be discharged on the second day, but Junngkook kept insisting that he needed to stay for another day because he still thought that Jimin hasn’t fully recovered yet (cue for Seokjin rolling his eyes because he think Jungkook was overreacting.)

                                              

After his emotional breakdown few days ago, Jimin felt really embarrassed because he couldn’t believe he had said that to Jungkook. The brown-haired boy also couldn’t believe that Jungkook kissed him after the it happened. It made him wonder if the kiss meant something to the handsome male or was it just his way to stop Jimin from having another panic attack. He tried not to keep his hopes up as he knew that he will just get hurt since he’s going to disappear from Jungkook’s life and live as the quiet boy he was meant to be.

 

During his stay, Jimin managed to befriend with the bodyguards that Jungkook set up for him. (He doesn’t understand why he need them though-) One of his bodyguards was Chinese, while the other one was Korean but was raised and born in America. Their names were Minghao and Jisoo. But they told him to call them by their real name whenever it’s only them around, as there’s a strict rule about them keeping their real name hidden from public  ~~but it’s not like Jimin can call them anyway~~.

 

He was happy. Jimin was happy that he finally had friends that he had been craving for years and have someone to tell him funny stories and doesn’t get annoyed at him just because he was not talking and just listens. He was grateful too even though all this happiness he was feeling will disappear as soon after he goes back to his normal life again. Where there will be no Jungkook, Seokjin and his two new bodyguard friends, Minghao and Jisoo.

 

Jimin swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped out from the hospital building. He glanced at the white building one last time before walking away.

 

 

 

 

The red-haired male didn’t make any noise when a hard punch landed on his pale cheek, sending him flying down to the ground. He could taste the familiar metallic taste in his mouth as he didn’t move and stayed still on the ground. His tooth probably broke judging from the blood taste in his mouth. His eyes closed shut when he heard his friend gasping out painfully beside him as he was kneed hard on the stomach.

 

“I gave the both of you a  _simple_  job. A job where you both just needed to stand in front of the door, yet you both dare to fall  _asleep?_ ” Jungkook’s dark and cold voice filled the silent room.

 

“Boss—” Jungkook pointed his gun at the intruder’s temple. “You are not allowed to help your kids, Seungcheol. They  _failed_  at their job and they need to face the consequence.” He snarled and Seungcheol gulped in fear as both of his hands fisted tightly by his side but the squad captain was not backing off. He held his head high and put on his usual poker face.

 

“I will find him and bring him back.” Jungkook tilted his head as his dark soulless eyes locked with the black-haired male in front of him. Seungcheol voice didn’t waver as he spoke again. “I will find the young master and bring him back to the mansion before sunset.” Jungkook lips curled into a ghost smile when he saw the determination in the captain eyes.

 

Jungkook lowered his gun down. “Better keep your word, Kim. Because I don’t want to lose one of my best man again.” He tapped the other’s cheek with his gun while giving the other a sickening sweet smile that screamed ‘danger.’

 

 

 

 

Jimin was surprised that his small flat wasn’t rented to someone else after almost a month of his disappearance. He was greeted by the landlord who was in the middle of cleaning the rest of his house. She was shocked upon seeing him standing right in front of the door. The old lady burst out into tears of relief at the sight of the young boy she had been taking care off since the first time he stayed at that small flat.

 

“Oh, my god Jimin. Do you know how worried I am? I thought you got kidnapped or worse killed! But someone informed me that you were just being hospitalized because of an accident! I wanted to visit you but I was away from Seoul for this past few weeks because my daughter was expecting her first born baby.” She sobbed and Jimin heart clenched painfully at the sight of the old woman shedding tears for him. His lips trembled as he went to reciprocate the hug the old women gave him, while mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ nonstop at her.

 

Jimin smiled when Mrs. Yeon placed the cup down in front of him before sitting down in front the latter. She is very kind to him. She never once got angry at him for always paying his rent late or threatened to chase him out for it too. Jimin always considered her as his second mother as she always took care of him. She wanted to adopt him but can’t because Jimin was already at his legal age.

 

“A man came to meet me at Daegu and told me about what happened to you, Jiminie. I was so  _worried_  and want to visit you so badly but I can’t leave my daughter all alone.” She regretfully explained while having a guilty expression on her face. Jimin shook his head and sign hands up, ‘It’s fine, Mrs. Yeon. I’m not even mad about it so don’t worry.’ He smiled warmly at her. His smile soon faltered when he remembered that she mentioned that  _‘a man came to meet her’._

“Aigoo, you are such a kind boy Jiminie! Gosh, angel like you doesn’t deserve a live like this.” She sighed and before Jimin could ask her who was the man that came to her and told her about what happened to him. A knock from the door interrupted them. The old woman stood up from where she was sitting and went to open the door. Jimin could faintly noticed black hair and suit that the person was wearing.

 

“Oh my, aren’t you the man who came and informed me about Jiminie?” She exclaimed and Jimin froze. “Is there any problem? If you want to tell me about him being discharged then you don’t have to because I already know about it.” She said and the male shook his head before offering a charming smile to her.

 

“I just wanted to find Jimin-ssi, ma’am. He left the hospital without informing us anything so it got us worried.” He explained. “Is he here, ma’am? I went to his flat but he was not in there.” He said with concern lacing in his tone.

 

Mrs. Yeon nodded her head and turned around to look at where Jimin was sitting at and smiled. “Jiminie, the man who helped you is here! He’s worried because you left the hospital without telling anyone. Could you please come here?” He heard her calling. He wanted to go and look at who was the man but he was afraid because Jimin never heard the man’s voice before. His voice was deep but there’s still tenderness in it unlike Jungkook’s gentle and shooting voice.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, and gathered some courage, Jimin stood up and walked toward the door. His eyes met with a pair of deep brown eyes that looked warm but iciness buried deep inside of it. “Jimin-ssi, can we talk?” He asked and he hesitantly nodded.

 

“Please follow me back to Jeon resident, young master.” Jimin gawked at the man when he suddenly bowed deeply in front of him. The pretty boy looked around to make sure that no one was watching then grabbed the man’s shoulders to force him to stop what he was doing. Jimin quickly took his phone out (the one that Jungkook got for him) and furiously typed down words before showing them to the man.

 

**You don’t need to bow like that to me >.< And why should I go back there? I’m already healed! And isn’t it time for me to back to my life again? Also, who are you?**

The man then bowed his head again and Jimin facepalmed. “I’m so sorry for being rude young master.” Jimin whimpered inside because of the man politeness to him.  _God, why does only few people like him exist in this world?_  He silently wondered.

 

The man then straightened himself up. “My name is Seungcheol. I am here to bring you back to the Jeon resident before the sun set down. I promised master Jungkook to bring you back no matter what happens. So, please come with me young master. Because you’ll get all of the answers you want to have there.” He explained.

 

There’s slight begging in his tone that made Jimin’s heart softened. The pretty boy bit plush lips as he thought about it. Jimin let out a long soft sigh then typed down something on his phone again and showed it to Seungcheol.

 

**Alright, I will follow you back to Jungkook’s house but can you please stop being too polite to me? It makes me feel uncomfortable. ^^**

Seungcheol was surprised by the request but willing to obey the (clueless boy about his real status now) Jeon’s new young master. Jimin pursed his lips at the sight of the expensive slick black car in front of him before the car’s back door opened for him to enter. The pretty boy sighed then entered the car.

 

The whole car ride was surprisingly quiet but not in an awkward way. It took them awhile for them to arrive at Jungkook’s mansion because of the late evening traffic. Jimin stepped  out from the car once the door was pulled open. He couldn’t help but to feel amazed at the sight of the mansion even though this was not the first for him to see the place.

 

The pretty male was flustered and startled when he entered inside the mansion. Everyone (all the maids, Jungkook’s bodyguards and other staffs) was bowing at him. Jimin felt his whole face heated up with embarrassment followed by a chorus of greetings _. ‘What the actual fuck?”_  He thought, totally freaking out inside. 

 

Jimin was led to Jungkook’s office by Seungcheol. He was greeted by unfamiliar tall blonde hair male but there was no Jungkook here though. Jimin felt slightly disappointed because of it. He took a sit in front of the blonde male and a yellow file was handed to him by the other. The pretty boy hesitantly took the file from him. He looked at the male who was signaling him to read the file with his hand. Gulping, Jimin shakily opened the file and his eyes widen when he noticed that the file was all about him.

 

What shocked Jimin the most was that  _his surname was not Park but Jeon._  He looked at the man with wide eyes that’s clearly showed fear and confusion. Before dark thoughts can start to consume him, the man opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Please don’t be afraid young master. I know you are confused after reading the file and you are scared at the fact that your surname is not Park anymore.” The male calmly started. “It all happened because of Master’s wish. In short, all of this, it means that you are tied to Master Jungkook by law.” He finished explaining and Jimin’s jaws dropped.

 

_W-What—_

Namjoon noticed the realization on the boy’s now pale face and smirked. “Yes, young master. You are officially married to Master Jungkook now.”

 

Jimin’s whole body were frozen as if someone just casted spell on him that caused him unable to move at all. He looked at the file again then back at Namjoon with shaky eyes as tears started to wield up in his beautiful brown eyes.  _Married? Him? A 18-year old boy who couldn’t speak and doesn’t have anyone in his life is now married to a rich guy that he only knows so little about him?_

 

Namjoon sighed as he saw the tears that were streaming down from Jimin’s beautiful brown eyes down to his cheeks. Namjoon then signaled for the guard to open the door to let a maid come in. He instructed the maid to bring Jimin to Jungkook’s room and the woman obeyed immediately. As the maid helped Jimin to stand up and led the silently crying boy out from the room, Namjoon finally able to relax himself and leaned against the soft cushion behind him.

 

“I wonder how will you untangle this knot now, Jungkook. “

 

 

 

When Jimin woke up from his sleep, he wasn’t expecting that he was in a bed, pressed up against Jungkook’s broad chest who was half naked and looking so godly handsome even though he was still sleeping. Jimin was pretty sure his face was now bright red. He  _tried_ , keyword _, tried_  to break out from Jungkook’s hold but the man’s grip was too tight causing Jimin’s efforts fruitless.

 

Jimin whined in frustration and a soft gasp left his mouth when their position change with Jimin laying on top of Jungkook this time. He blushed again and silently groaned at his misery. Suddenly, knocks were heard from the door. Jimin panicked and quickly pretended that he was still asleep when the door was pushed open. He heard sound of soft gasp and Jimin couldn’t help but he wanted to be swallowed by the ground because he was too embarrassed after being seen in that kind of situation.

 

He could hear someone clearing her throat before putting on her usual professional tone back again. “Master Jungkook, please wake up. You are going to be late if you don’t wake up now.” The voice said while shaking the mafia lord’s shoulder but he was careful enough not to wake Jimin along. (Which was useless because was Jimin already awake.) A groan escaped from Jungkook as he was slowly waking up from his slumber.

 

His lips twitched slightly when he saw a familiar fluffy dark brown hair on his chest. He must have pulled Jimin on top of him in sleep. Jungkook carefully move the sleeping beauty back down to the pillow and leaned down to press a soft kiss on boy’s forehead before he got up from the bed. Jimin almost blushed at the action. Jesus fucking Christ— he mentally screamed in his head.

 

“What time is it right now?” He heard Jungkook asked the maid with a hoarse voice. He just woke up after all. “It’s 7 in the morning master. Would you like me to wake up master Jimin as well?” Jimin silently prayed for Jungkook to say no because he can’t deal with this embarrassment right now.

 

Jimin then felt a Jungkook’s warm hand raking through his hand. “No, let him sleep a bit more. I heard from the other maid that he slept pretty late last night.” The hand left him and Jimin almost whined because Jungkook’s hand feel  _so so so nice_. “Also, asked Minghao and Jisoo to bring him to my office during lunch time.”

 

“Alright, I understand master.”

 

Soon, the sound of bedroom door being closed was heard, leaving Jimin all alone in the room now. Jimin opened his eyes again and he buried his face into the soft pillow, hiding his now bright red face. After few minutes of having inner struggles, he didn’t realize that he was fell asleep again. When he woke up for the second time that day, it was almost noon and if it wasn’t for the maid to waking him up, he might end up sleeping longer.

 

After he finished cleaning himself and put new clothes on, Jimin was told to wait at the main door for Minghao and Jisoo to pick him up. The boy gasped in shock when he saw the bruises on the two’s faces. They waved it off, saying that their training kind of went wrong and they ended up hurting themselves. (Well, they can’t just tell him that his husband was the one who gave them it.) Thankfully, Jimin was convinced by it and didn’t ask about it anymore. 

 

The car ride was silent and no one was talking but it’s not an uncomfortable one though. They arrived at Jungkook’s company after 30 minutes of driving and the traffic wasn’t bad so they kind of got there few minutes earlier. “Please wait here, I will go to get your VIP pass from the receptionist.” Jisoo said before leaving Jimin who was sitting at the couch at the lobby with Minghao by his side.

 

Jimin decided to read the magazine on the table while waiting for one of his bodyguards to comeback. Too engrossed with the magazine that he is reading, the boy became oblivious by the attention he was getting from everyone in the building. Well, there was an insanely gorgeous boy in their workplace and who wouldn’t want to stare?

 

“Pst, Jisoo-ah. Who is he? Why are you and Minghao are guarding him?” The receptionist girl asked as she handed out the VIP pass to Jisoo. She couldn’t help but to feel curious because Minghao and Jisoo are one of Jeon’s well-trained bodyguard slash fighter. They only guard very important people and not just some random stranger.

 

Jisoo took the card and flashed her a smile. “Oh, you mean Jimin-nim? He is boss’s husband.” He said then walked away. The receptionist girl eyes widen and gasped loudly while the other workers who happened to hear his answer, gawked at him in shocked.

 

 

 

Jimin blinked and looked up when he felt something around his neck. He looked down to see the VIP pass was already on him. He whined softly and hit Jisoo’s hand, mouthing something about he could put it on by himself and they needed to stop babying him. Jisoo and Minghao shrugged their shoulders and smile fondly at him, “Sorry, Jiminie. It’s our responsibility to take care of our boss’s husband.” They said, clearly teasing him.

 

Jimin glared at them while blushing madly and the two just grinned at him.  _Assholes_. He thought then chuckled before he stood up from his seat. Then they headed where Jungkook was.

 

 

 

“Alright, that’s all for today’s meeting. Make sure all our problems will be solved within a week. I do not want our customers complaining about late arrival of the goods again.” The workers nodded before they answered, ‘yes boss’ at the same time. Knocks were heard from the door, making everyone’s attention went at the person who just entered the room. Minghao bowed his head then straighten up. After few seconds, he said, “Boss, he is here.”

 

Jungkook just nodded and dismissed everyone from the meeting room. The mafia boss then exited the meeting room and headed to his office. He opened door to his office, and saw Jimin, looking gorgeous like usual, sitting on the leather couch with a book on his hand which he got from the bookshelves inside. Jungkook lips curled up slightly at the sight. Jimin really do love books.

 

“Jimin.” He called the boy out.

 

Jimin snapped out from his reading world upon hearing his name being called. He turned his head and smiled shyly when he saw Jungkook standing in front of him. “Did you wait for me too long?” he heard Jungkook asked and Jimin shook his head as an answer. ‘Just got here’ he mouthed as he closed the book he was reading and put it on the table.

 

“If you say so.” Jungkook then offered his hand out for the boy to take it. He smirked when he saw blushes appeared on his face as he grabbed Jungkook’s hand. Jimin’s hand are much smaller than Jungkook’s and it fit perfectly with his.

 

” Say, do you like Italian food?” he asked and Jimin just blinked before nodding. That’s how they ended up in expensive Italian restaurant with Jimin feeling out of place  ~~because of the informal clothes that he was wearing~~. He was wearing an oversize white sweater with a pair of black tight ripped jeans on. His clothes surely didn’t fit this restaurant’s dress code. It’s not like Jimin didn’t protest earlier but—

_“You look gorgeous in whatever you wear Jimin and I like it. The clothes you are wearing right now, it makes you look absolutely adorable and I am not complaining at all.”_

Yeah, Jungkook said that to him and it ended up making him look like a walking tomato because of his blushing red face.

 

Instead of going back to his office after finishing their lunch. Jungkook brought Jimin to the mall to buy him new clothes to wear. (He noticed that Jimin owned lot of worn out clothes) The boy was tugged Jungkook’s hand as if he was saying ‘You don’t need to buy me new clothes because I don’t think that I need it!’ but after receiving no reaction from the other, Jimin ended up letting Jungkook do as he pleased.

 

People were staring. Jimin noticed that. He couldn’t really get mad at them for staring because it might be a rare sight for them to see two couple with two bodyguards tailing behind them while holding dozens of shopping bags in their hand.  ~~Poor Jisoo and Minghao~~. But that is just part of it. Jimin didn’t know that people were staring at them because of he’s effortlessly looking so gorgeous just by wearing simple clothing and because of how handsome Jungkook was with a black suit that fits him perfectly, showing off his muscular body.

 

Jimin looked down at his and Jungkook’s hands. He couldn’t help but to blush and smile at the same time. He blinked when he felt a light squeeze from the other and looked up only to see that Jungkook was looking down at him with worried expression. “What’s wrong? Are you tired?” he asked and Jimin quickly shook his head. “You sure?” He asked again, making the boy to roll his eyes this time and nodded.

 

 _I should i ask him. It's my right._ Jimin thought. 

 

They ended up spending outside all day. Jungkook made sure to buy everything that his husband needed even though Jimin told him to not to  ~~also because he pitied Jisoo and Minghao~~. To say that Jimin wasn’t exhausted would be a lie because they were walking around all day. Right now, they’re in the car, currently heading back home. Jimin was tried so hard to not to fall asleep during the ride. His head then landed on Jungkook’s shoulder with his eyes half lidded.

 

Jungkook glanced at him and moved his arm to wrap it around Jimin’s shoulder and make sure the boy was in a comfortable position. Jimin’s finger then trailed on his chest and then he wrote something on him using his finger.

 

_‘Why me?’_

 

Jungkook leaned down to kiss his forehead and whispered, “Just sleep.” to him. With that, Jimin soon fell into a dreamless sleep without having his question answered. 

 

Jungkook carefully placed Jimin down on the bed. He then removed the boy’s jeans and sweater off. The mafia boss ignored the delicious sight in front of him and put the boy’s pajama on. He then went to change his clothes also before slipping into the bed along with his husband. He pulled Jimin closer to him and sighed as he caressed his cheek.

 

_A sound of a hard slap echoed the quiet room. The stinginess he was having on his right cheek was bearable but it was still hard enough to leave red mark. Taehyung who stood near the mafia boss didn’t flinch nor put on any expression on his usual blank face. This was not the first time he seen his cousin being hit like this, the assassin was used to it, seeing Jungkook being scolded like this by his parents._

_“How dare you taint Jeon’s name like this Jungkook!?” The woman in front of him shouted, rage flaring through her dark brown iris, making her look much more intimidating than she usually does. The woman raised her hand up again to slap him one more time. Jungkook, however stayed quiet, face remained calm and expressionless like always. The second time her hand hit the same spot on his cheek, both of Jungkook’s hands balled tightly into a fist._

_Something dark inside of him started to stir but he kept himself calm and composed like always again. This was the not the first time he made his mother raged out like this. She had the right for this but Jungkook never learned from any scolding she gave him. He grown numb from it. Jeon Jihee might be a strict mother but she was only like that when she needed to discipline her children. Most of time, she was the warm and gentle mother that you always see on drama._

_His father, on the other hand, the man never once hit him. He just didn’t care at what Jungkook does as long as their empire was well managed. Jeon Sihyuk never once forced him to do anything he dislikes. He also, always attended every parents’ meeting during his high school days and always made sure to be at every of Jungkook’s basketball game. He was a fair and a caring father despite his cold appearance._

_“You made the Lee’s family sued us for publicly humiliating their daughter!” She continued. Her voice growing higher by every word and it almost made Taehyung want to pull his ears off. Bet she is a screamer in bed too. He silently thought. “Do you know how stressed your father when he had to deal with the press!? “_

_“Mom—”_

_Jihee raised her hand up to Jungkook’s face, stopping him from talking. “Don’t mom me Jungkook. Your father, and I are not getting younger any day. We can’t live forever. You know that.” She said and looked at her son with unreadable face but Jungkook could see sadness behind her deep brown iris. People won’t able to see it unless they looked deeply into her eyes. (Which won’t happen because they are scared.)_

_“Mom please—”_

_“No, Jungkook.” She cut him off as she went to grab her purse on the table. She headed toward the door and twisted the handle open. “If you don’t get an heir within two years, I’m giving off your position to your younger brother.” She said before she slammed the door closed, walking out from Jungkook’s office’s room without looking back._

_Taehyung let out a sigh and runs his fingers through his red hair, “Well, that—” The assassin didn’t manage to finish his word when a laptop was thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard, crashing into pieces. Taehyung shook his head as he looked at the poor broken laptop then back at his cousin. “You do know that destroying things won’t solve your problem right?” he said._

_“I fucking know. Just shut up, Tae.” He growled._

_Taehyung just rolled his eyes in respond. “Then stop throwing tantrums and just get married then have a child. Fucking simple.” He scowled. Taehyung raised both of his hands up in mock of surrender when Jungkook gave a cold, sharp glare._

_There were knocks on the door and someone spoke. “Boss, it’s Namjoon.” Jungkook fixed his tie a little and told the man to come in. When Namjoon went in, he sighed at the sight of the destroyed laptop. “Is your mother pressing on you about getting an heir again?” he asked. The glares given to him by the mafia boss sure did answer his question._

_“Anyway, I’m here to inform about Jimin.” He said and it instantly stopped Jungkook from keepin on glaring at the older man. “What about him?” Jungkook asked, voice sounding with care and worry._

_Taehyung looked at his cousin weirdly. What the fuck. He thought._

_“Jin already told you that he woke up and about his physical condition, right? Well, I did some digging about him and I found out that he is an orphan.”_

_“And?”_

_“Which means, Jeon Jungkook. Your problem about needing to have a wife and a child is solved because Park Jimin can bear a child.”_

 

 

Jungkook looked down at the beautiful boy, sleeping peacefully on his arms looking so pure and innocent. “If you know the real reason, would you hate me?” He asked. His question floating in the silent and dark room, unanswered. He then leaned down to kiss the other’s forehead before pressing his own against it, eyes harden.

 

“Even if you did, even if you ended up  _hating me_ , you  _can’t_  leave me Jimin.  _You are mine_.”


	5. Heart Strings

Namjoon stood in silence as he watched Jungkook swung a steel pipe as if it was a golf’s stick towards a kneeling man in front of them with a full force. A sickening sound of bone cracking filled the room before it was replaced by a sound of a woman wailing for Jungkook to stop. The injured man fell lifelessly on the bloodied cold ground and the woman wail along with a child cry grew even louder.

 

The dark expression on the man’s almost caused everyone in the room shiver. Namjoon handed him a cloth to wipe off the blood that splattered on his face and Jungkook took it without saying anything. One of the men came toward them with new set of clothes for Jungkook to change. The current one have blood staining on its black fabric. “Report.” his cold voice pierced through the silent atmosphere and it almost caused the older to flinch.

 

Namjoon nodded his head and he opened the file that have being in his hand for past one hour already. He started to read about the stocks and the company sales while Jungkook unbuttoned his long sleeves bloodied white shirt, letting it fall to the ground, revealing his muscular body with few scars on the back and a black ink dragon tattoo on his right arm; a prove of his position in the Jeon’s family. By the time Namjoon done reading the report for today, Jungkook already finished changing his clothes.

 

“Clean up all this mess and take that woman to Kim SeokJin. He knows what to do.” Jungkook ordered as he glanced at the sobbing woman at the corner of the room and his men answered with chorus of “Yes, boss.” bowing their head down walked past them, heading out from the room with Namjoon tailing him from behind.

 

Jungkook and Namjoon entered the elevator before the door closed. After few minutes, the elevator stopped and the door are opened. The guards who was standing to guard it, bowing their head when the mafia lord and his second in command walked out from it. This elevator is only for him and high-ranking members to use because it’s only lead to two floors; The torture basement and his personal resting room. Jungkook nodded his head in acknowledgement before he goes straight to his office.  

 

By the time he walked into his office, a dart flew fast to him. Jungkook didn’t blink or do anything. Namjoon already right right in front of him, catching the dart using his hand. Namjoon then took a step aside, making way for Jungkook to walk again. ”Taehyung, I would appreciate it if you could stop hurting me every time you are unhappy with something.” He said, locking his dark eyes with the red hair male who was having a dark expression on his face.

 

Taehyung clicked his tongue in annoyance as he leaned against Jungkook’s work desk.” I do not appreciate it when I’m being assigned to go to china for a week and leave my boyfriend all alone, Jungkook.” He hissed out, frowning unhappily.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes.“It’s just a week Taehyung, don’t be dramatic. Besides, this is not the first time you’re going to leave Yoongi hyung all alone for few days because of work.”

 

“I am not being dramatic!”

 

“Say that after you stop thinking that everyone is trying to flirt with your fucking boyfriend.” Jungkook scoffed and Taehyung scowled this time. “If you are that worried, just bring Yoongi along with you.”

 

Taehyung frowned.” I can’t bring him along- it will be dangerous and I am not risking having my boyfriend being abducted by our enemy.” He said. A dark expression clouded his handsome face and it grown darker as he imagined Yoongi being kidnap or worse, hurt because of him. Taehyung will never forgive himself if that ever happen.

 

“Then what do you want me to do?” Jungkook snapped, feeling annoyed dealing with Taehyung’s random tantrum when it came to Yoongi. He doesn’t understand why Taehyung loved that ex prostitute so much. Sure, Yoongi got a beautiful face and body but that man was not that special so Jungkook can’t see why. “Bring Yoongi to live with me for entire one week? “

 

Taehyung dark expression immediately changed to a bright and Jungkook eyes widened when he realized what did he just said seconds ago. He tried to say something but Taehyung beat him by speaking first.  “That’s pretty good idea.” He heard Taehyung said with his deep voice. Jungkook mentally groaned.

 

“You are such a caring cousin, Jungkookie! I will tell Yoongi to pack his clothes and bring him to your house before dinner.”

 

Before Jungkook could utter any word, Taehyung was out from his office with a wide grin on his handsome face. Namjoon fought back a snort that was threatening to escape from his mouth but he does not wish to die fast so he held himself back. Sometimes, Namjoon wonder if people will believe him if he told them that the two most cold-blooded people in Jeon’s family acted like how closed friends would always do.

 

When Jimin woke up this morning, Jungkook wasn’t by his side this time. It made Jimin feel a bit sad at first but when the maid came into the room with his breakfast, his mood quickly changed to a happy one when she told him that Jungkook will be back to have lunch with him. She even explained the reason why Jungkook had to leave earlier today. By the time the maid finished explaining the reason why Jungkook left earlier today, Jimin have finished with his breakfast.

 

The pretty boy get himself off from the bed and the maid immediately took the empty food tray away, bowing her head down then walked out from the room as if she knew that Jimin wanted a privacy to change his clothes. He wondered if all Jungkook’s staffs were good at reading people because they seem to know what to do by just looking at their master’s face.

 

After putting the fresh clothes on, Jimin walked out from the bedroom and was greeted by two maids who was cleaning the hallway floors. He smiled warmly at them who did the same thing in return before bowing their heads then resume back doing their work. He was walking down from the stairs when he heard the sound of car engine roaring outside the mansion. He thought it was Jungkook’s car at first but he remembered the maid told him that Jungkook won’t be back until the lunch time and right now, it’s only ten in the morning.

 

“Out of my way! Where is that ungrateful brat!?”

 

A woman voice boomed through the entire mansion as the main door was forcefully pushed open. Jimin flinched by the sound and he couldn’t help but to feel nervous but scared at the same time. When Jimin finally saw the woman, he noticed the resemblance between her and Jungkook’s face. Big eyes, pretty lips and soft features. Yup, Jimin were convinced that the woman was Jungkook’s mother.

 

“Madam, master Jungkook are at his workplace—“

 

“Tell him to come home now!”

 

Her loud voice boomed again. Jimin shuddered when her eyes landed on him, they look so sharp that they could kill him any second! For once in his life, he feared someone else more than his mother. The maids’ eyes widened at the sight of Jimin’s pale face and one of them quickly scrambled away to contact their master. _God, what an ugly morning!_ She screamed inside her head.

 

“Who are you?” The woman asked, voice cold and sharp. The image of his mother suddenly appeared in front of him and Jimin felt his hands starting to shake. His throat felt dry and cold sweats started to appear on his forehead. He wanted to answer the woman but he can’t speak. He scared of getting yelled at again! He doesn’t want to be hit again! He didn’t realize he already lost his energy to stand anymore and was already sitting on the stairs while gripping onto the holder, chocking for air. He started to claw his neck with his blunt fingernails as if he was trying to get himself to breathe again.

 

Jimin wheezed out and tears were spilling out from his eyes. His body was shaking so badly right now. His body suddenly felt warm. Somebody was holding him and was trying to stop him from keep clawing his abused neck even telling him to breathe. “Hey, Hey, boy. You are doing well, come on just breathe in, breathe out— Yes! Just like that! Keep on doing it, boy.” It was the woman, Jungkook’s mother. She was holding him and trying to calm him down from his panic attack. Jimin’s shaking hands are now gripping onto the woman’s dress tightly with his head pressing against her chest, trying to match his breathing with her heartbeat.

 

He heard sounds coming from the outside. Someone was yelling. “I told you guys to watch over him! How the fuck did you guys let this happen!?” He knew whose voice is that. It was Jungkook’s and he sounded so angry. Jimin wonder if he was the reason why his husband was angry right now. He heard footsteps coming closer to him and he felt familiar warm hands cupping his face.

 

His vision was blurry but he can still know that it was Jungkook who was holding his face. Jungkook ws moving as if he was saying something but Jimin couldn’t make his word it out. His body suddenly felt so tired so did his mind He frlt Jungkook’s strong arms wrapping around him, taking him away from the woman and was lifted up to the aie. “Jimin? I’m here, you will be fine okay? Seokjin hyung will be here soon.” That was the last thing Jimin heard before he let the darkness took over him.

 

 

 

Jihee stood outside the room with anxious expression on her face. She wondered what did she do (she’s not stupid to not knowing that she was the reason why Jimin had panic attack) to triggered that boy so badly like that. He looked so _scared_ of her and Jihee felt her chest tighten at the memory of his scared beautiful face. When she saw her son stepping out from his bedroom, she quickly approached him. “Jungkook— “before she could ask about the boy, Jungkook cut her off.

 

“Go _home_ , mom.” Jungkook harshly told his mother. He had never raised his voice to her but this time. He could not help it. She caused Jimin to have his panic attack. She almost _killed_ Jimin, his husband and heir bearer.

 

He was angry, furious— No it was beyond that. He was fucking _sheeting_! Nothing was going to his way today and now Jimin was _hurt_.

 

Jihee was surprised but also hurt by the tone that his son was using. “Jungkook, do not use that tone with me.” She frowned, upset with her son’s attitude. “I wanted to ask you why didn’t you show up last night? That poor girl waited three hours for you—“ She wasn’t able to finish her word because her son cut her off again.

 

“ _Stop_! I told you to stop this matchmaking nonsense! I _told_ you I will find my own partner and I already _did_. It’s that boy and he is already _married_ to me.”

 

 “ Wait- what!? Married!?” she shouted, looking at his son with a shocked face. She can’t believe what she just heard. Her son, who never look at anyone and only toying with people’s feelings was _married_ and she didn’t even know about this. No wonder he didn’t show up to the date she set him up with the Jung’s daughter last night.

 

“ _Yes_. Now please leave me and my life alone, mom.” He sighed out before pulling his bedroom door open and went inside, slamming it close with a loud ‘bang’ in front of his mother’s shocked face.

 

 

 “Make sure to make him drink lot of water when he wakes up. He needs it so he won’t be dizzy because of the dose effect.”

 

Jungkook only nodded his head, face blank and he didn’t even bother to say anything at all. His eyes won’t leave Jimin’s peaceful sleeping face at all and the sight make Seokjin felt warm inside. The sight reminded him of the day when he and Namjoon found Hoseok . Namjoon won’t leave Hoseok side at all and kept watching his sleeping face. It was really endearing. That day was the first time he saw his boyfriend acted caring toward someone else other than to him.

 

Once he finished putting all his medical stuffs back. Seokjin patted Jungkook shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before walking out from the room. Seokjin was walking down from the stairs when his name got called by someone. When he turned around to see the owner of the voice. The doctor almost drop his medical bag.

“Good morning Mrs. Jeon—“ She raised her hand up and immediately shut his mouth.

 

“We need to talk about my _son in-law_.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook rushed to his husband side and quickly wrapped his muscular arms around Jimin’s smaller frame to prevent him from accidentally hurt him. Jimin suddenly started screaming and sobbing. Jungkook swore his heart stopped beating for second. Jungkook tightened his hold around the other and brought him closer to his chest. “Shhh, Jimin. It’s okay. I’m here, you are saved. I’m here baby, please wake up.” He said while slapping the pretty male cheek lightly with his hand, trying to wake him up.

 

It seemed to work because Jimin eyes shot open and he was panting so hard that Jungkook thought if he going to have another panic attack. Jimin looked at him with tearful eyes. He looked so scared and horrified. it caused Jungkook’s heart ached without reason. Jimin lips trembled and more tears were leaving from his eyes down to his already wet face. The boy wrapped his hands tightly around his husband’s neck and sobbed loudly against his chest. His sounded so broken.

 

Jungkook felt anger flared through his veins. Bloodlust was consuming him slowly. He will find and kill those who had hurt his Jimin. Jungkook swore on that. He looked down when the boy was not making noise anymore. Jimin had stopped crying and fell asleep again. The medicine that Seokjin gave him must be reason why. The man sighed and carefully laid him back down on the bed again. He wiped away the tears away from Jimin’s soft cheeks and leaned down to kiss on each of his eyelids before kissing him on the forehead.

 

_‘I promised to will always protect you Jimin. Even after you end up hating on me.’_

 

 

Jihee stared at the garden with a blank expression. Seokjin had told her that Jimin was a boy that Jungkook found and saved. He told her that Jimin had being staying with Jungkook over months already. The marriage between Jungkook and Jimin was based with paper only without having a proper ceremony at all.

 

Jimin was a beauty. She was not blind to see how beautiful the boy was. Though despite his beauty, Seokjin told her that Jimin was unable to talk due to traumatic incident during his childhood. Jihee picked up the already cold tea, taking a sip from it before putting it back down. Her phone suddenly rang and the woman calmly answered the call.

 

 _“Hello, madam. It’s rare for you to send me a message and asked me a favor.”_ The voice chuckled, sounding highly amused.

 

Jihee only hummed as a reply before she opened her mouth to speak. “Sejin, Find out everything about a boy name Jimin for me.”

 

_“Just Jimin?”_

 

“There is no family name for that boy. I will send you his picture soon. I need you to find out who that boy is.”

 

 _“Your wish is my command, Madam_ Jeon.”

 

 

Taehyung didn’t understand why Jungkook was being too protective of Jimin. He knew that they were married and their marriage were only based on a piece of paper without any proper ceremony. Taehyung also knew the real reason why Jungkook wanted Jimin as his spouse. But somehow Taehyung also felt like that was not the only reason.

 

Taehyung sighed then slammed shut the door as he took Yoongi’s bags out from the car. He glanced over to his boyfriend who was scrolling through his phone beside him. Yoongi looked frustrated with something and the first thing that came through Taehyung’s mind was Yoongi probably having another argument about the song he had being working on. They probably wanted it to finish as soon as possible again.

 

Taehyung slung one of the bags around his shoulder and reached his now free hand out to snatch the older phone away. Yoongi gasped in surprise and frowned as his phone got taken away. He turned his head to look at Taehyung, annoyance clearly displayed on his pretty face. “You have been looking at your phone for hours already. I think you need a break from it since your whole face almost turn completely red.” He said with a teasing grin and Yoongi just scowled at him in return.

 

“Fine.” The older grunted out before stomping towards the mansion’s main entrance, the guards bowed their head in respect as they saw them. “Master Jeon are waiting for you guys in his office.” One of the guards said and the both of them nodded their heads. A maid walked up to Taehyung to take the bags away and the other just let her to do so. Yoongi and Taehyung then went to where Jungkook’s office at.

 

He grabbed Yoongi’s wrist gently then pulls him closer to him. Taehyung pressed a soft kiss on the side of Yoongi’s head. “I will talk to him alone, why don’t you go to the kitchen or ask the maid where your room is, hm?” Taehyung patted Yoongi’s back gently as the older pulled away from him. “Okay.” Yoongi mumbled then gave Taehyung a peck on the lips before walking away.

 

 

Taehyung quietly watched his boyfriend figure fading away slowly and turned his head to the doctor as Yoong figure completely disappeared. He twisted the door knob and pushed it open “You are late.” Jungkook coldly stated. Taehyung rolled his eyes again, “Traffic, you know how shitty it is when it’s evening.” He explained. Jungkook didn’t say anything and took something out of his desk.

 

“Here.” Jungkook tossed a black device at him without any warning but Taehyung catched it without problem. He was trained brutally hard by his father. This kind of thing always easy for someone like him. “It filled with the things you need to know and who you need to kill. I already deposed 10 million into your account and you will get 20 million more after your work is done.” Jungkook continued, “Oh right, if you die, I already get a lawyer so Yoongi can get all of your money and stuffs.” He smirked.

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. God, Jungkook was so annoying. “Fuck off, I never fail my missions.” He glared then walked out from the office room.

 

“You going to leave now?” He turned to see Yoongi standing in the middle of the hallway. He sounded like he ttried to let his voice waver but as always, he failed. Taehyung can always read him. Taehyung face softened and he approached the older. He pressed a soft kiss on the older forehead then down to the nose and lastly down to the lips. Yoongi flushed and Taehyung wanted to take him here and there but he also have a flight to catch “Yes.” Taehyung answered him. “I will buy you something from China. What do you want?” asked Taehyung.

 

Yoongi shook his head. “I don’t really want anything actually…” _You coming back to me safely is enough_. The words go unspoken as always. Yoongi never was the one who express his feeling loudly after all. “Just get me anything that you think suit me. You always choose good stuffs after all.” He said.

 

Taehyung thought for a bit before smiling. “I think, I just know what do get for you.” He said then pecked Yoongi on the lips again. He then headed towards the door, turning his head a little to look at his boyfriend. “Okay, I really need to go now. My plane is waiting for me. See you again, Yoongi.” He said.

 

Yoongi smiled and it looked out weak and strained. “See you again, Tae.” He said then the door was closed.

 

Yoongi was alone again.

 

 

Yoongi was walked aimlessly through the mansion while his mind was travelling far away from the world. He kept thinking about Taehyung and it frustrating how he can’t contact his boyfriend at all because people might track their calls to get him. Yoongi would have to wait until Taehyung is the one who made the call instead since it safer that way. The younger would use the undetected phone that he always used when he’s out for mission.

 

Yoongi didn’t realized that he already stopped walking until he lifted his head up and sees a big twin door in front of him. _What room is this?_ He thought. Yoongi pushes the door open and peek his head inside. The view of dozens of books in the shelves come into his view. _Library? Wow, it’s bigger than one at our home._ He thought again and stepped inside. The library at their house is big but Jungkook’s library at his mansion seem to be lot bigger. There’s even tables and couches to sit at in here.

 

A sound of loud yelping startled Yoongi out from his mind. He turned his head around so fast that it’s hurt his neck a little bit. His eyes widen when he saw someone being buried by books. Yoongi quickly went towards the person and helped him out from the books. “Oh god, are you okay?” he asked as he pulled the person out. He received a groan as answer and worry grows inside Yoongi. The person— who is a boy that looked younger than he is lifted his head up and it took Yoongi’s breath away.

 

Pair of beautiful hazel eyes were staring back at him.

 

Yoongi snapped out from his daze when the boy started to frown. “Uh..I’m Yoongi. Jungkook’s counsin— I mean, I’m Taehyung’s boyfriend and it’s nice to meet you?” he blurted out. The boy blinked his eyes dumbly and Yoongi’s face tainted with pink again. He felt so embarrassed. He hated how socially awkward he was. The boy looked around as if he was looking for something but frowned when he couldn’t find it. The boy then looked at him with hesitated face before point at Yoongi’s hand.

 

“You want me to give you my hand?” Yoongi confirmed and the boy nodded while smiling at him. He awkwardly held his hand out and the boy’s delicate fingers wrapped around it. Yoongi felt the boy’s finger moving against the palm of his pale skin.

 

“Ji..Jimin?” Yoongi guessed the word.

 

He must have guessed it right because he was rewarded a smile from the boy. “So..uhm, how did you end up like this?” Yoongi asked while pointing out the fallen books with his chin. Jimin looked embarrassed at his question.

 

The boy pointed his finger at the books then at himself before doing a walking motion with his fingers. Oh— Yoongi chuckled. “So, you was carrying the books then tripped down and somehow hit the other books and they fell on you huh.” He said, amused. Jimin flushed red.

Yoongi helped Jimin to get up and the boy mouthed him a thank you. Yoongi just grinned, “You are welcome, kid.” He said. Yoongi then looked down at the books that scattered on the floor. “Just choose two of the books to take with you. I’m not risking you fell down on your butt again.” He teased. Jimin cheeks turned redder and he pouted sulkily after. Jimin picked up two books then hugged them to his chest.

 

They walked toward one of the tables and saw down. Yoongi stared at Jimin, taking in his appearance. Jimin was beautiful. His skin is not pale compared to Yoongi’s but it looked pale enough and extremely smooth looking too. He owned pair of plump pink lips and it look so soft and inviting to be kiss. His eyes— well, Yoongi already defined about them earlier. His hair was fluffy and Yoongi wonder how soft will it feel if he touched them. The clothes he’s wearing is definitely not one of what the workers here wore. They looked expensive like how high-class people always has on.

 

Jimin seemed to notice his stare and looked at him with questioning face. “Ah, I’m just curious. I had been here before but I never saw you.” Yoongi explained. “Did you just started living here?” he asked and Jimin nodded his head as a yes. Yoongi hummed, nodding his head along. He’s about to ask Jimin another question when they got interrupted by a maid entering the library. The maid bowed her head politely at the two. “I’m so sorry for disturbing your conversation with each other.” She looked at him then Jimin. “Young master, it’s dinner time and master already waiting for you and Mr. Min at the dining room.” She explained.

 

Yoongi blinked. _Young master…?_  He turned to look at Jimin, confused. He saw Jimin nodding his head and offered the maid a soft smile before he stood up from his seat. The maid then offered to take the books and Jimin handed them to her, smiling warmly at her. She smiled at him, “I will put them in your room so you can read them after your dinner.” She said and bowed her head again before excusing herself.

 

Yoongi looked at Jimin who was already standing outside the library, waiting for him. “Uhm, let’s go? I guess?” Yoongi dumbly said.

 

The dinner wasn’t awkward or anything but it made Yoongi feel puzzled. As soon as they reached to the dining room few minutes ago, Jungkook was sitting at the seat that was mean for head of the family to sit on with his black suit on. He looked he have something he needed to do after the dinner. Jimin and Yoongi was both seated next to Jungkook. They were eating quietly when Jungkook suddenly stopped eating and grabbed Jimin’s hand, his eyes were dark.

 

“How did you get that?” He asked softly. He sounded gentle but Yoongi could heard anger lingering in it even though Jimin was oblivious about it. Jimin looked at Jungkook with confused face and he frowned. “Jimin, did you not realized you got a bruise on your hand?” he asked then Jimin eyes widened. Yoongi looked at Jimin’s hand and yes, there was indeed an ugly bruise on his hand. Wow, he can’t believe Jimin didn’t notice it.

 

Yoongi flinched when Jungkook’s dark eyes meet his. “Do you know what happened, Yoongi hyung?” he asked. Yoongi unconsciously gulped. “Uh..When I was in the library earlier. I heard sound of books falling then when I go to check, I saw Jimin got buried by them. When I asked him what happened, he told me that he tripped on them.” He said in one breathe.

 

Jungkook frowned harder and Jimin immediately wrote something on Jungkook’s arm. “ _Fine_.”he heard the younger said. “We will talk about this tomorrow and make sure to ask the maid to treat your bruise after the dinner.”

 

“Right, I will be out then come back home very late. Don’t wait for me go to sleep.” Jungkook suddenly said. “I’m sorry Jimin. I will try to comeback as early as I can but it will still be late though.” Jimin smiled but it looked strained and forced. Somehow it made Yoongi heart ached because the younger looked sad smiling like that.

 

Jungkook then sighed. “Okay, tomorrow I don’t have much work so I can take a leave anytime I wanted. Let’s go out, we will go to any places that you want to go.” Jimin looked at Jungkook, eyes widened. Jungkook smiled and Yoongi forced himself not choke on his wine. “I promised.” He said. Yoongi then saw how Jimin eyes crinkles as a beautiful wide smile spread across the boy face.

 

Suddenly, Yoongi fely his heart was aching again. Envy, he thought. He just remembered that Taehyung was not here with him right now. Yoongi felt lonely. He quietly excused himself as soon as he finished his meal and walked to where his room at. As soon as he reached his room, the phone that was in his pocket since this morning vibrated. Yoong pulled it out and his eyes lightened up. He slide the answer button to the right.

 

_“Hi princess.”_

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes but he was smiling though. “You are not dead yet? That’s good.” He respond. Yoongi can hear the fake gasping sound and can see the clearly fake hurt look Taehyung is having on right now.

 

_“Wow, I can’t believe you. I was expecting you to say I miss you.”_

 

Yoongi snorted as he sat down on the bed. “Be grateful that I at least answer your call.” He dryly said. Yoongi then laid down on the bed, rolling to face another side of the bed. “Oh, I wanted to ask you something.” He suddenly said.

_“Hm? What is it?”_

 

“Who is Jimin to Jungkook?” Yoongi heard a chuckle coming from another line.

 

_“I knew that you will ask me this.”_

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes again, “Just answer my question.” He whined, sounding a little annoyed.

 

_“Okay, okay, okay. Jimin is Jungkook’s husband.”_

 

Yoongi let out a low whistle, “Wow, I got to say that Jungkook picked a really good one. Jimin is a beauty.” He said while remembering Jimin dainty like features.

 

_“You are one too, baby.”_

 

Yoongi flushed then scoffed, “Shut up, I’m not. I just have a pale ass skin and ugly frail—“before he can even finish his word, he heard a sound of broken glass from another line. Yoongi eyes widened in shocked.

 

_“If you say one more bad word about yourself I will abandon this stupid assignment and fly myself back to Korea then **punish you.”**_

 

Yoongi gulped, “I-I…I’m sorry…” he whispered, feeling scared. He forgot how much Taehyung hated it when he said something bad about himself. He heard a heavy sigh coming the other line.

 

_“Yoongi, I’m sorry for scaring you but you are beautiful and I know you might didn’t see it but you are beautiful baby. Your eyes, your lips— No, **every part of you is beautiful baby**.”_

 

 

Yoongi wondered what did he do in the past to deserve Taehyung in his life. _“And **even if you are** **not perfect** , I will still **love you**. I will still **cherish you** , and keep you **forever at my side**. Let there be someone else who’s much more beautiful than you but **in my eyes** you are the **most beautiful one, love.** ”_

 

“Tae…”

 

_“And I won’t hesitate to kill anyone just like how I did to other who try to touch you.”_

 

Yoongi let out a chuckle then smiled, “brat.”

 

_“Well, you love this brat—“_

 

“Tae.”

 

_“Also, I’m the most handsome brat you have ever meet—“_

 

“Tae, I love you.”

 

_“Yes you do— huh wait what?”_

 

“Goodnight Tae.”

 

 

Taehyung gaped and stared at his phone as his boyfriend hung up on him. A wide grin starting to spread on his face. Fuck, his boyfriend is so fucking cute. Taehyung chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket. He pulls the piece of glass out from the man’s neck. Blood starting to slip out from the hole he made. Taehyung looked up at the dark sky that filled with clouds and moon shining bright night. He closed his eyes and smiled as the light shone on his blood-stained face.

 

“Ah, such a beautiful night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djfdod i am alive! Please leave comments bc i am emotional and tired. Right! Have i told you guys that i am in university already? Lol idk maybe i did before the old story got deleted by accident. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to bother me!
> 
> @Swagybear98


End file.
